


The Perfect Match

by bloodred_ander



Series: FootballKink2 Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: footballkink2, Dystopia, Emotional Hurt, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Heavy Angst, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodred_ander/pseuds/bloodred_ander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry..." is all Leo can whisper as Cris rips the folder out of his grasp. He flips open to the first page and Leo swears he can hear his heart breaking as Cris mutters his denial over and over again.</p>
<p>"No!" Cris yells as he flings Leo's folder to the floor, startling him in the process. "It was supposed to be me. It was... supposed to... "</p>
<p>Cris turns away and muffles his sobs in his hands. Leo wants to reach out and comfort him; tell him that they're going to find a way out of this but he can't. He can offer no comfort because there is no way out of this.</p>
<p>Because as Leo bends down to pick up his folder, the name printed in bold black letters beside System Match isn't Cristiano Ronaldo.</p>
<p>It's...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally found the [prompt!](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/10208.html?thread=5686240#t5686240)
> 
> Now, as much as I love Cressi, they aren't the main focus of this fic. Leo and Cris both end up with two different people (I haven't added any other relationship tags yet 'cause I want the other pairings to be a surprise), you'll come to know who they are when I post the second chapter (or third). For now, keep on guessing ;)
> 
> Tags and rating will most probably change along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nowhere near done with this fic but I just couldn't not post it. This first chapter is short I know, but I promise the others will be longer.

Leo should have said no when Cris asked him out the first time but, he said yes. He had a good time and he'd go as far as saying it was probably the best day of his life. He should have said no when Cris asked him out the second time, should have told him that their relationship would go nowhere. Leo should have warned Cris that going against the system would have drastic outcomes for the both of them. But Leo was weak. And he'd always admired Cris' stubborn determination, his defiance to do exactly as he pleased without worrying about the repercussions of his actions. Leo had admired Cris long before Cris felt the same way about him so when Cris finally asked him out; Leo was too weak to say no.

After that Leo didn't even try to say no, he just pushed all negative thoughts to the back of his mind and focused mainly on enjoying his relationship with Cris. He knew it wouldn't last forever; Cris would get tired of him eventually. And even if that didn't happen, Cris would have to register himself into the system and sooner or later, he would find his perfect match. And it was very, very unlikely that that person would be Leo. So Leo didn't think too much about the future and just focused on keeping his relationship with Cris a well-kept secret.

But Leo should have given more thought to what was going to happen in the future because Cris didn't get tired of him the way Leo thought he would. No, as time passed, Cris fell deeper in love with Leo. And Leo, damn him, he slowly but surely began shutting himself off from Cris because he knew that even though Cris and he loved each other, there was no future for them. Leo tried telling Cris this but he never listened. He was just so optimistic that they would end up together. 

Cris always told Leo that the authorities had every reason to pair them together. His reasoning - the portrayal of them as rivals by the media and their cold attitude towards each other during a game or whenever they "accidentally" met in public, would make them an "example" to the rest of the world. Like a few rare cases before them, they would be paired together and, too scared to jeopardize their professional careers, they would stick together, showing everyone that no matter what, the system match for you was always the best one. 

Leo thought it was a little too unrealistic of Cris to think this way and that it was highly unlikely that what Cris was saying would come to pass, but every time Leo tried to voice his uncertainties, Cris would silence him with a simple, "It'll work out Leo, trust me."

So Leo trusted him. Despite the rational part of him constantly worrying that Cris was being delusional, Leo didn't end things when it would have been easier to do so; he just chose to believe that Cris was right. He chose to believe that they would end up together, against all odds. Leo chose to keep up his secret relationship with Cris, while the rest of the world were fooled into thinking that these two footballing giants hated each other's guts.

*

A month before the 2014 FIFA World Cup, Cris and Leo got together to celebrate their one year anniversary. They spent the day just enjoying each other's company, hiding out in Leo's house. Leo was happy sure, but more than that, he was terrified. Leo was worried because apparently - if the rumors were to be believed - the age limit for enrolling in the system was being lowered. Leo had no idea why they were changing the rules suddenly but it bothered him.

The rules that all the nations in the world followed regarding enrollment were the same; a person could enroll any time after they turned 18 but everybody had to enroll into the system before they turned 30. It was why so many people, Cris included, were still unmarried. Everyone knew that they couldn't be with the person they wanted but rather, had to marry the person chosen for them by the system. It didn't mean that people had a good amount of flings before they finally reached the age where they had to enroll and settle down, no. The system had a pretty firm policy about not being in relationships before marriage. The only reason people weren't forced to get married at a certain age was because the hierarchies of every nation realized that everyone needed some time to make something of themselves before they settled down. Rebel relationships - that's what it was called if you were with someone even before the system chose your perfect match - were not uncommon, but the punishment, Leo felt was a little too severe; lifetime imprisonment in an isolation ward.

Leo had always told himself that he wouldn't fall in love before marriage that he would enroll into the system at an early age and settle down with the partner chosen for him. But obviously things worked out differently.

Leo couldn't bring himself to say that he regretted his relationship with Cris but at the same time he wasn't exactly proud of it either. Because Leo knew that if somehow, they were caught, the price to pay would be too high. Which was why Leo was so terrified about the rumors surrounding the change of the system rules.

According to these rumors, within two months, the age limit was going to be dropped from 30 to 27. And another rule being changed was that regarding rebel relationships; the sentence was now no more life imprisonment but death. Leo decided not to dwell too much on that one for now.

What he chose to focus on was the fact that in two months, Cris, being 29, would be forced to enroll. Now, Leo always knew this day would come but it still felt too soon. What if Cris got paired up with someone else? Because there was a 90% chance that he would. Then what? They couldn't exactly go against the system because the consequences would be too damn high. They couldn't exactly stay together after Cris got married because that wouldn't be fair to Cris' partner. The only rational thing to do would be to end things, go their separate ways, and let their secret die with them. But after being together, being in love for over a year, would it be easy? 

No, it wouldn't. It would be even worse for Cris though because he never took no for an answer. Because even if Leo would want to end things and just follow the system like an obedient citizen, Cris would fight to find a way to keep them together. That was what scared Leo so much. As much as he loved Cris, and as much as it broke his heart to think that they may not end up together, Leo also didn't want them to be tried and executed for defying the system because Leo didn't just live for himself; he lived for his family as well. And while death for him would be swift, his family would have to suffer the pain and shame that would come after.

So yes, Leo was worried. He was terrified. But Cris, if anything, was hopeful. He always felt that they would end up together. That the system, the authorities, would make sure that they were matched. Leo should have tried harder to convince him otherwise but he, maybe selfishly, didn't. Because he loved Cris and he didn't want to leave him. Because Cris' optimistic outlook regarding their future, gave Leo the kind of hope he knew he shouldn't harbor. But the heart wants what it wants, and Leo wanted to be with Cris for as long as possible. 

So despite Leo being scared about what would happen if their relationship was found out, despite knowing that the chances of Cris and him ending up together were like, one in a million, Leo kept on hoping. He kept on deluding himself right alongside Cris; his emotions winning out over his rationality. The fantasies Cris built up became his fantasies as well.

But Leo still didn't open up that part of his heart that he had closed off to Cris. Maybe that was why, when reality finally paid them a visit, it would hit Cris the hardest and Leo would be forced to watch from the sidelines as Cris fell deeper and deeper into despair.

*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ashamed at how long it took me to finish this chapter.

It's his second week in Brazil, training for the World Cup that's just days away from commencing, when he receives a letter. In fact all of his team mates receive similar letters. When Leo opens it he finds out much to his horror that it's a letter outlining the most recent changes made to the System rules. Just like the rumors Leo had been hearing, the age limit for enrollment had been dropped from thirty to twenty-seven. And according to FIFA, the System would not allow players to represent their country at the World Cup if they were twenty-seven years or older and were not enrolled.

Leo can hear most of his team mates complaining, a few look like they don't care and Leo can pick out at least two of his team mates who like him, have similar looks of horror on their faces. He'd feel more sorry for them if he wasn't already feeling sorry for himself. Leo knows what this means for himself and Cris. He has a sick feeling in his gut about what's going to happen from this point onwards. Leo just knows that he's going to face a hell of a lot of shit in the coming days.

The entire ride back to the hotel Leo sits in silence. Nothing much has happened yet but he's already battling a hurricane of emotions. Leo's already preparing himself for the worst because he isn't really optimistic. Unlike Cris, who Leo's sure will call to say that everything's going to be alright. Leo doesn't really feel like everything's going to work out fine; for him it feels like the exact opposite is going to happen. When they finally make it back to their hotel, Leo beats a hasty retreat to the hotel room he's sharing with Kun. He rushes in once he opens the door and sits down heavily on his bed, letting Kun lock the door behind him.

Kun leans back against the closed door, trying his best not to say anything about how utterly fucked Leo is. He doesn't even need to say it because Leo already knows. Kun clears his throat, opens and closes his mouth a few times like he's trying to find the right thing to say but can't and finally just settles on sending Leo a sad smile when he turns to glare at him. Kun really is trying his best not to say anything but Leo can tell that he wants to. Because unlike everyone else, Kun is the only person who knows the truth. And unlike anyone else, he is the only person who can understand, to some extent at least, what Leo's going through right now.

"Call him," Kun says after a few minutes, finally breaking the silence. Leo buries his head in hands and tries his best to calm down. Leo knows that he's just trying to help and that getting mad at Kun won't do him any good. After all, Leo only has himself to blame for his current situation. When Leo looks at Kun again, his best friend's gaze is sympathetic but he sends an encouraging nod Leo's way.

"For what?" Leo asks Kun even though he knows that he has to talk to Cris sooner or later. He's just not ready to do what Kun wants him to. He doesn't think he'll ever be able to do that. Not now after a year of being together, being in love with Cris.

Kun sighs deeply and crosses his arms over his chest. The look he sends Leo is a mix between frustration and disappointment. Leo lets out a huff of distaste as he kicks off his shoes and lays down on his bed, burying his face amongst the pillows. He knows he should listen to him because Kun's been through something similar; he was in love with somebody else when he'd been forced to marry the person chosen for him by the System. Leo had spent months after that comforting him, until Kun finally accepted his fate with silent resignation. Leo knew how difficult that had been for Kun. And now, considering his own situation, he can finally imagine how painful that must have been for him as well.

"Don't delay the inevitable Leo," Kun tells him seriously but his voice is soft and gentle and that's enough to make Leo tear up. Leo squeezes his eyes shut to stop his tears from rolling down his cheeks and burrows even deeper into his pillows. He can feel his throat closing up and he swallows thickly, trying his best to compose himself. Leo hears Kun's footsteps as he walks towards him and feels the mattress dip as Kun sits down at the foot of the bed. A few silent seconds go by before Kun lets out another sigh and pats Leo's leg.

"You're going to regret this," Kun says matter-of-factly. Leo kicks Kun's hand away, replying with a stubborn, "I won't!" Even though he knows he will. He's known it from the very beginning.

"Leo I know this sucks, and it's probably going to be really difficult to end things with him now but.... better late than never, right? If you don't do it now, then the next few months or maybe even years of your life are going to be hell."

"But I don't want to end things," Leo mumbles, even though he knows he really has no choice.

"You have to, Leo," Kun's voice sounds desperate now, almost like he's begging. "There's no way you're going to end up with Cris and you know that. You've know that all along."

Unable to hold back his emotions anymore, Leo finally breaks down."It's not fair, Kun. I want to be with him," his words are barely intelligible through his sobs. Kun puts his hand on Leo's ankle and gives it a squeeze in a way that's meant to be reassuring. Leo doesn't kick his hand off this time.

"I know it isn't, Leo," Kun says softly, his grip around Leo's ankle tightening. "But that's just the way things are. We don't get what we want, just what's chosen for us."

Leo has nothing to say to that, he just keeps sobbing into his pillows, cursing every single god he can think of for the way things are. Kun gives his leg another affectionate pat before he stands up. "Better late than never, remember that," Leo hears Kun say as he walks away from him. A second later, Leo hears the door opening and then closing as Kun leaves. Leo's a little hurt that Kun just left him alone but at the same time he's thankful because he does need some time alone to get himself together.

He knows that what Kun's been saying to him is right but Leo feels like ending things now would make no difference. Cris and he would both end up hurting no matter what; it was already a little too late for Leo to end things now and expect both of them to walk away unscathed. Leo should have said no from the very beginning but he didn't, and now he thoroughly deserved everything that was about to come his way.

 

Leo does eventually stop crying after a while. He lays in bed a little longer though, brooding over his situation. Leo wishes that the stupid system didn't exist, that people had the right to choose who they would love and marry. He wishes that he'd been a little stronger, so that he could have turned Cris down in the very beginning and prevented things from getting this far.

Once Leo starts wishing for death, he knows that he's been brooding for a little too long.

He forcefully gets himself out of bed and into the shower, where he takes as long as possible, thinking on how to work through things now. Leo decides to take Kun's advice and call Cris first, everything else would follow automatically after that.

Once Leo’s done showering and getting dressed, he picks up his phone. Surprisingly he has no messages; neither from Kun nor from Cris or from anybody else. He takes a few deep breaths, reminding himself it's now or never. Just as he's about to dial Cris' number though, there's a knock on his door. Leo welcomes the sudden distraction with a sigh of relief; he pockets his phone and walks to the door to open it. Kun rushes past him into the room and without a word he turns on the television.

Leo closes the door and frowns at Kun, who doesn't say anything but just gestures towards the television. Leo hesitantly walks over to stand beside his best friend, focusing his attention on the screen.

"The _news_...?" Leo asks incredulously. Kun turns up the volume in lieu of a response. Leo's attention is drawn back to the sharply dressed anchor who is, unsurprisingly, speaking about the recent System rule changes.

"Kun we already know about this," Leo grumbles but Kun gestures for him to be quite. Leo rolls his eyes but obliges. For a few minutes the anchor keeps talking about the major changes made and how this was affecting the general public, and Leo finds himself subtly agreeing to a few of her points.

"......sudden age drop for enrollment," she's saying, "The authorities have yet to explain why this particular rule has come to pass."

The next thing she talks about makes Leo uneasy; the World Cup.

She mentions how the rule changes were probably causing the players added mental and emotional stress. And that this stress was probably going to lead to poor performances. Leo feels a slight pang in his chest as he immediately thinks of Cris; he'd been advised not to play because of his ongoing knee injury problems. But despite that, he was still here in Brazil, ready to give his best for his team and his country.

Kun nudges him when he notices that Leo's getting lost in his own thoughts. Leo just gives him an annoyed look but focuses on the television once again.

"The players will be lead by their respective coaches to the local enrollment centres, where they must enroll."

Leo can feel his heart speed up as Kun gives him a pointed look. He swallows, nervously glancing at the door. Kun sighs and presses the mute button leaving the television on. Leo wishes he'd just turn it off instead.

"Leo," he waits for Leo to look at him and then continues. "What are you going to do?"

Leo shrugs weakly; what could he possibly do?

Kun sighs and walks up to him, wrapping him in a hug. Leo appreciates the fact that Kun cares so much. They stay like that for a few seconds, until Leo can feel himself relax; he hadn't even realized he was tense.

"What am I going to do?" Leo repeats Kun's question. Kun pushes Leo away so he can look him in the eyes. His grip is firm on Leo's shoulders.

"You wait," he tells him. Leo's eyebrows draw together in confusion. Kun knew the rules: no enrolling, no world cup. So how could he possibly ask Leo to wait?

Kun smiles slightly at Leo's confused expression. He gives Leo's shoulders a squeeze.

"I've spoken to Sabella," Leo's eyes widen slightly. He panics for a brief moment, wondering what the hell did Kun tell their coach. Kun clicks his tongue, looking hurt.

"You don't have to enroll immediately," Kun continues, " because technically, you aren't twenty-seven yet. I spoke to coach, fed him some bullshit about how we need you to be at a hundred percent for the games, and he agreed that you could do without the added stress and that your enrollment can wait until the twenty-third."

Leo blinks stupidly at Kun. He doesn't know what to say to him. Sure, Leo still had to enroll but at least Kun had bought him a few more days time.

"Thank you," Leo says softly as he wraps Kun in a tight hug. Kun pats him on his back.

"You're welcome" Kun tells him. "I wish I could do more to help but....."

"Kun, you've already done more than enough," Leo tells him. "I really don't know how to thank you for all this..."

Kun rolls his eyes and smiles. "Let's just say th--" he's interrupted by the sound of Leo's phone ringing.

Leo's eyebrows draw together as he takes his phone out from his pocket. He pales instantly when he sees the name flashing on the screen. He looks up at Kun helplessly; the panic he's feeling is clearly evident on his features because Kun frowns deeply. He squeezes Leo's shoulders again and steps away from him, dropping his hands to his sides as he gestures for Leo to answer the call.

Leo does.

"Hey," he tries to sound casual but he knows it doesn't work. His hands are trembling and his palms are getting sweaty. Kun makes to leave, most probably to give Leo some privacy, but Leo's having none of that. He grips onto Kuns arm and doesn't let go.

" _Leo, I'm at the Campinas enrollment centre_ ," Cris informs him. His voice is soft but Leo doesn't miss the way he rushes through his sentence, a thing he only does when he's nervous. " _I'm here with the others. You probably already know why...... no enrolling, no World Cup_."

Leo swallows. "Yeah, I know," he says because he really doesn't know what else to say. Cris either doesn't notice how Leo's voice cracks or maybe he's just trying to ignore it for both their sakes.

" _Where are you?_ " Leo closes his eyes and takes deep calming breaths. He doesn't like this sudden feeling of guilt that's eating away at him.

"The hotel," Leo answers shakily. His grip on Kun's arm is probably become painful by this point but Leo can't help it. He's terrified and Kun's presence is comforting, reassuring.

" _When are you goi_ \---"

"In a while," Leo lies through his teeth. He hates himself for it immensely and he doesn't need to look to know that Kun's got a disappointed frown plastered on his face, but he can't help it. Somehow, for whatever reason, Leo feels like he's doing the right thing.

" _Okay_ ," Cris says. " _Leo listen, I gotta go but don't worry. Everything's going to work out just fine, alright?_ "

".....Yeah," Leo knows it isn't. He knows he should tell Cris that as well but he doesn't. He can't.

"Yeah," he whispers again.

" _I'll call you later,_ " Cris says and then hangs up. Leo feels like throwing his damn phone across the room. He feels like punching the wall and yelling at the top of his lungs; anything to help release some of his frustration. Instead, he just lets Kun drag him over to his bed and obliges when Kun forcefully makes him sit down. He takes Leo's phone and puts it on the bedside table. Leo just stares at his shoes, feeling like a horrible person.

"I know what you're going to say, I do. But trust me," Leo says as he looks into Kun's eyes. "I know Cris. I know him and if I had to tell him that I wasn't going to enroll, he wouldn't have as well."

Kun frowns. "Leo that's... You kn--"

"I know, Kun," Leo cuts him off. "But this is _Cris_ we're talking about. He's as stubborn as.... as.."

"Cris," Kun adds with a heavy, exaggerated sigh. Leo cracks a small smile.

"You know he's gonna find out though," Kun says. " I mean, it normally takes a week at most for a System match to be generated, so he's definitely going to find out about you postponing your enrollment."

It's Leo's turn to sigh now as he rubs a hand over his face.

"What're you going to tell him?" Kun asks softly. Leo shrugs and shakes his head. He really doesn't know.

"I'll deal with that when the time comes."

Kun shakes his head but he doesn't say anything more. He toes his shoes off and moves further up Leo's bed so he can lie back against the pillows. Leo follows suit, staring at the ceiling as he lays beside Kun.

"Thanks," Leo says softly after a few seconds. He keeps his gaze fixed on the ceiling as Kun turns to look at him.

"Uh, you're welcome?" Kun laughs. Leo just feels bad. At least he's lucky he's got Kun to help him through this difficult phase, but Kun didn't have anyone. Leo had only come to know _after_ , when he'd read about it on the news. Even then, Leo had been happy for Kun because he didn't know. He didn't know that Kun wasn't happy. After that, Leo had been there to comfort him. But Kun had suffered silently before that and Leo can't imagine how that must have felt. How _alone_ and _helpless_ Kun must have felt.

"How did you do it?" Leo asks.

"Do what?" Kun sounds genuinely confused. Leo sighs and finally turns to look at his best friend.

"Enroll," Leo clarifies. "How did you enroll? When you knew you were.... That you.... _How_?" Leo stumbles through his question. He can't really bring himself to say _when you knew you were in love with someone else_ but maybe Kun understands. The smile he gives Leo looks so fragile that Leo regrets asking anything.

"I had to," Kun answers. His voice is so soft that Leo has to strain to hear him even though they're lying so close to each other. "I knew I had to. I was terrified, sure, but I knew that I needed to get this... enrollment thing out of the way if I wanted to concentrate on football. I..."

Kun stops, takes a breath, and Leo is tempted to tell him it's okay, he doesn't need to continue, but he wants to hear this. He _needs_ to hear it.

"It was my fault anyway," Kun shrugs. "I knew that loving someone who was not my chosen partner was wrong. We don't, _have never_ , had the liberty to choose who we end up tied too. I knew that but I still....."

He sighs and looks into Leo’s eyes. Leo's shocked to see how vulnerable Kun looks.

"I guess knowing that he didn't love me helped a little," Kun says and Leo's eyes go wide. "Maybe more than a little. It gave me the final push I needed."

Leo just looks at Kun in surprise, holding his gaze as he replays Kun's words over and over in his mind - _he didn't love me -_ Leo doesn't know why this is so shocking but it is. He just always assumed that Kun's love had been a _she_. But now that Kun's said otherwise, Leo has this curiosity burning under his skin like an itch and he needs to know _who_. Just who it was that Kun had loved.

He's about to ask him, personal boundaries be damned, when Leo's phone starts ringing and startles the both of them.

Leo sits up and reaches for his phone. When he sees it's Cris calling, Leo hesitates a little. Leo can feel the mattress dip and move as Kun sits up as well, but when Leo turns to look at him, he finds that Kun isn't looking at him. Instead Kun has his eyes glued to the television, an unreadable expression on his face.

"That was quick," he mumbles softly, his voice sounding worried. Leo ignores the phone still buzzing in his hand as he frowns at Kun. Kun still isn't looking at him.

"What're you talking about?" Leo asks. When Kun doesn't answer, Leo himself turns to look at the television to see what's got Kun so worried.

When he does however, he feels as though he's slowly - very painfully - dying. Now he understands what Kun meant when he said that was quick. Considering the fact that a match takes at least a week - sometimes months, even _years_ \- to be generated by the System, it's surprising that Cris would have his match generated in less than _thirty minutes_. 

There, on the screen, under the breaking news headline is a picture of Cris and some guy Leo can't recognise. Apparently he's a young German footballer, Marco Reus, but Leo couldn't care much about who he is. All he knows is that this _guy_ , is Cris' perfect match. This Marco Reus and not him. Like it should have been. Like Cris _promised_ it would be.

This time Leo does throw his phone across the room in frustration. It smashes against the wall and falls to the carpeted floor in pieces. Leo doesn't care, he can't bring himself to care about anything other than the fact that Cris is gone. That this is the end; of them, of Leo, of _everything_. He feels Kun place a reassuring hand on his shoulder and that's all it takes.

Leo turns around and buries his face against Kun's chest as he sobs his heart out. Kun just lets him cry, not offering any false comforts because he knows that there is nothing that can comfort Leo now. So he just lets him cry.

Leo holds onto Kun as tight as he can, his sobs ringing out in the otherwise silent room. He knew this was going to happen, he knew, but it still hurts like hell. Knowing that Cris and he aren't made for each other, knowing that they aren't a perfect match. It hurts more than anything Leo has ever known.

So he cries, clinging onto Kun for dear life. He cries for a long, long time until finally - _mercifully_ \- sleep comes over him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I'll update again so I apologize if you end up waiting a little too long for the next chapter. Comments do motivate me however so go on and get commenting!! :D
> 
>  
> 
> As always, if you spot any mistakes or grammatical errors, please let me know.


End file.
